


Please Don’t Tell Me It’s You I Saw On The World’s Most Wanted List

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: Geoff isn't impressed with two of his crew members. At all.
Jeremy helps him release some tension
while the two members in question release a bit of theirs too...
-
Originally part of my daily prompt challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note on the pairings/relationships in this ficlet;
> 
> this isn't a straight up OT6, its more that the 6 of them are in a open sort of situation, where they sleep with each other or others outside the crew, and are closer than just a six way friends with benefits, but aren't only exclusively sleeping together with just themselves
> 
> IDK, they arent exactly in the OT6 'relationship', they are very close but can do whatever takes their fancy
> 
> or /whoever/
> 
> myneh nyeh nyeh
> 
> go forth

Geoff looks up at the sound of the safehouse door opening and closing, frowning over the back of the sofa at the two numbskulls that came strolling in

 

“Please don’t tell me it’s you I saw on the World’s Most Wanted list” he said, pausing the enourmous TV

 

Michael and ryan exchanged a look

 

“Why would it matter?” the lad asked

 

“Because I just saw some familiar looking figures on a CCTV recording on the news” he rumbled “and I’m getting annoyed with having to pull strings all the time to get that shit to vanish”   
  


Ryan shrugged

 

“You’re a crew boss; it’s in the job description” he said, wandering off into the building, michael grinning cheekily and following him away

 

Geoff rumbled deep in his throat, frustrated with their nonchalance. Ever tried to get someone off the most wanted list? It’s fucking hard!

 

He headed off to his office to begin the process. The sooner it was cleared up the better. He must have slammed a few doors along the way, because an hour later jeremy peeked his head in sheepishly

 

“Everything ok boss?”

 

Geoff let out a weary sigh and looked up, setting down the pencil he had been gnawing on

 

“Yeah, just dealing with some stuff” he said, leaning back in his chair and running his fingers through his hair

 

Jeremy seemed confident that geoff wasn’t too hot anymore, stepping into the room more.

 

Geoff could now see he was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, vibrant outfit he usualy wore not in play.

 

And the way the shirt clung across his shoulders and waist…

“Come in. shut the door” geoff said, jeremy raising an eyebrow confused but following the order nonetheless

 

“C’mere” geoff beckoned with a wave of his hand, swiveling so he could face jeremy who now stood in front of him

 

Jeremy’s confused look smoothed out as geoff undid his belt buckle

 

“Help me relieve some stress” was all he said, jeremy obediently kneeling down and freeing geoff from his fly, drawing down his boxers as the gang boss thread his fingers in the lads hair

 

Jeremy freed geoff’s soft member, wetting his lips slightly before taking it into his mouth, letting the weight settle on his tongue and listening to the contented sigh geoff let out

 

“Good boy” the boss praised, jeremy beginning to run his tongue around geoff’s cock and feeling it begin to plump as he played with the frenum piercing a little

 

Geoff just hummed and let sweet praises out, enjoying the tender motions of jeremy’s mouth without the desperate need to reach climax quickly

 

The lad was enjoying it to, an exciting trickle in the back of his brain from have the cock of the cities most powerful man in his mouth

 

When geoff did finally grip his hair a little tighter and spill down his throat, he drew jeremy up onto his lap to nip and his soft throat and press kisses against his jaw

-

Michael choked on his breath, gasping at the electric shock of ryan’s teeth clamping onto his shoulder

 

“Mmm, baby boy likes it rough?” ryan teased, michael whimpering a little and desperately arching his hips up more, hands gripping a the ropes keeping his wrists trapped to the headboard

 

“Please, ryan, I need you to fuck me!” michael whined, eyes searching despite the blindfold leaving him without sight

 

The unmistakable drag of a floggers many tassels dragging tauntingly down his back and over the well of his ass made him shiver and pump his hips uselessly in the air, taking a sharp inhale as they cracked against his plush cheeks and lower back

 

“ _Fuck_ , ryan, i’m so hard, please!”

 

The unannounced punch of two digits into his prepped hole made him moan and bite down on his forearm, hummed noises dropping from his nose with each thrust against his walls and prostate

 

“That good? Is that what you wanted?” ryans deep rumbling voice breathed so close to michales ear, a swipe of a tongue around the shell making him shiver and let out a unexpected noise, spurred on by the adrenaline and thrill in his veins. Not many people get tied up by the cities most deadly man and feel this good

 

“God, ryan, so good!” michael whimpered, tugging on his wrist bindings as his thighs trembled as they kept his ass up “fuck, please, I need _you!”_

 

Ryan hummed in a teasing noise of contemplation, his other hand resting on michael's shoulders and pushing his chest down into the bed more

 

“You want my cock?”

 

“Fuck, _yes!_ Ryan, _p-please_ , I need you inside me! I want to be stretched around your thick cock!” michael babbled desperately, hot and needy and harder than ever as he hung untouched between his legs

 

It was impossible to tell what ryan was doing with his vision controlled by the blindfold, but the bed dipped a few times in different places, and then without the fingers being removed he could feel ryan’s heavy hot cock pressing against his entrance

 

He just moaned and mewled and thanked the dom in a waterfall of words as he eventually bottomed out, stroking his insides a few times before removing his fingers and beginning to mercilessly thrust into michael, pounding his prostate relentlessly

 

Michael lost all ability to speak, eyes rolling back a little and only finding grounding in ryan's hands gripping his hips tight and the bite of the rope on his wrists.

 

Ryan slowed for a moment, michael feeling him leaning over him, before the rope slipped away from the bed frame but not his arms

 

He made a dazed noise of confusion, but then ryan was hooking michaels bound wrists behind the dom's head, his other arm looping under michael to hoist them both up so michael was sat in his lap, ryan’s cock sinking impossibly deeper into him.

 

“Bounce on my cock, baby boy, show me how good you are” ryan nipped at michael’s throat, the lad whimpering and trying to ride the mercenary, trying to use ryan's shoulders as support with his caught arms

 

Ryan soon took control again, taking michael's hips and helping the lad while also thrusting to michael’s beat, the lad dropping his head back on the gent’s shoulder with mouth hanging slack in ecstasy

 

His cock bounced heavily with each rise and fall, and it was throbbing in desperation and as a warning of imminent climax

 

“Ryan, _fuck_ , can i come?!” he gasped, the words breathy and disjointed from being jolted

 

“No, hold it a little longer, we’re gonna come together” ryan commanded, michael let out a desperate whine-turned-wail as ryan didn't ease his punishing pace, michael struggling to hold back from spilling without permission

 

Ryan was quick to reach his peak too though, arms wrapping tight around michael as he rumbled in michael’s ear

 

“ _Come_ ”

 

Michael cried out as he came, arms hugging tight around ryan’s neck in a mad effort to not get completely washed away in the torrent of bliss and colour

 

Ryan groaned as he buried his face in the juncture of michael’s shoulder and neck, and buried his seed deep inside the lad

 

They clung tight to each other as they panted and rode the high, ryan pressing his teeth gently into michael's fleshy shoulder, not biting but rather savouring the sensory input and raw nature brought up from the intimacy and orgasm

 

He came back to himself first, easing michaels arms back down in front of him and then setting the lad out comfortably on the bed, brushing quick gentle kisses all over his heated skin as he checked him over and helped bring him back down

 

Michael floated peacefully as his hands were released and a wet wipe from beside the bed was run over his skin and cleaned him up with a fresh cool dampness

 

Ryan was quickly slotting in behind him, wrapping michael in his arms and drawing him close, michael letting out tender little noises as his breathing slowed back down to normal and the warm comfort and caring atmosphere lulled him into peaceful serene sleep


End file.
